


A Big Change

by liionne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regeneration always brings about big changes. Not quite as big as this, mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Change

"Well, this _is_  new."

The Doctor stared into the mirror, his very new, very green eyes wide open. He blinked once, twice, three times. He put his hands on his hips, and then by his side. He shifted his wieght from left leg to right leg, and then back again. He leaned forwards, and then he leaned backwards. He stared, and he stared, and he stared.

He was going to have to stop referring to himself as "he" if the new body was anything to go by.

New curves and new... bits had appeared in this regeneration that had never been known by this body before. It was worrying to the Doctor, who stood with pursed lips.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually. I hate this. I think I might just shoot myself again." The Doctor muttered, turning her back to the mirror and walking a few paces before turning back and walkign to the mirror.

Auburn hair fell just past her shoulders, not as dark as Donna's or Amy's but still ginger, definitely. Bright green eyes shone past the pale white skin, that looked almost pearl-like in it's appearance. Her skin was smooth, devoid of marks or freckles, but the cheeks were a soft pink, probably caused by her anger at a gender change and the confusion it brought too.

"Can't wear this anymore." The Doctor muttered, pulling off the bow tie and shaking her head. She'd have to wear something entirely new. She wasn't even sure she had any women's clothing in the TARDIS.

With a sigh, the Doctor looked reluctantly back to the mirror. "Well," She said, placing her hands on her hips. "At least I'm ginger."


End file.
